Intrinsically conducting polymers find wide application because of their conductive properties and ease of processing. Films prepared from intrinsically conducting polymers can be used as electrodes, and prepared into devices including electrochromic devices, and the like.
Besides films prepared on flat substrates, intrinsically conducting polymers can be applied to other substrates depending upon the industrial application. For example, conductive types of leather products have been produced using carbon black and the conductive polymer, polyaniline.
There remains a need in the art for new conductive polymeric material-based fibers and textiles.